The present invention relates to sockets, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a closed type built-lip receptacle assembly.
A variety of receptacles are known and widely in use. In these conventional receptacles, the plug hole(s) is (are) constantly opened for connecting a plug or plugs. Because the plug hole(s) is (are) exposed to the outside, the internal electric circuit of a receptacle may be damped easily causing short circuit problem.